


Out of Time

by 2sp00ky4me



Series: The Road Not Taken [2]
Category: Original Work, The Road Not Taken - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2sp00ky4me/pseuds/2sp00ky4me
Summary: Circa 2020Just a collection of Natcent oneshots in no particular order.-DO NOT COPY TO ANOTHER SITE.Не копируйте это на другой сайт.





	Out of Time

“Are you…” Vincent weakly looked up at the vampire crouched at his side, trying to think straight despite the blood loss. “...actually qualified for this or…?” Vincent trailed off, trying not to look too skeptical as he watched Nate work.

 

“What do you think I spent the last hundred-ish years doing?” Nate responds as he flicks his lighter on and uses the flame to sterilize the needle he was holding. “Crime scene investigation’ was great and all, but Nicky sent me off to med school after a decade or two of that.”

 

Despite the confidence in Nate’s words, he looked worried. Or at least, that was how Vincent was interpreting the knitted brows and downward tilt of the vampire’s lips. Then again, he simply might have been concentrating and Vincent was too incoherent to tell the difference.

 

“Not the best of circumstances,” Nate said, mostly to himself as he threaded the freshly sterilized needle then turned his attention to the wound in Vincent’s side. “That wolf got you good didn’t he?”

 

Vincent sighed, in his defense, he had managed to drive Alex’s blade through the werewolf’s heart. Of course, getting wounded himself hadn’t been expected, though now he was glad Gabe insisted on them taking basic first aid kits. Rejecting the advice of a psychic seemed like a poor idea, so they generally kept things for emergencies in the car when out like this.

 

“I got him better,” Vincent murmured, sounding as exhausted as he looked.

 

“Vinny,” Nate said, the familiar nickname getting the human’s attention, “this is gonna hurt a fuckton.”

 

Anyone with common sense knew that having rubbing alcohol in an open wound was far from painless. Watching as Nate twisted the cap off of the small bottle of rubbing alcohol Vincent did all he could do to brace for the stinging pain. Clenching his teeth, Vincent hissed at the sting as he felt the burning fluid spill over it.

 

“You’re doing good,” Nate tried to reassure as he went to work on stitching the wound closed. “We're gonna have to pick up some blood bags for a transfusion later, that was a lotta blood you lost.”

 

Vincent only nodded, on a normal day this wouldn’t have been a lot. Sure, one of the wolf’s claws had gouged pretty deep and it had taken time for Nate to get to the first aid kit and back to him, but that wasn’t the only cause. In hindsight, he supposed regularly offering his blood up to a vampire wasn’t the best way to keep himself in peak fighting condition. Still, a vampire in top form was more valuable to their little ragtag bunch than an aging human.

 

“Alex’d kill me if I let you die,” Nate said as he finished suturing the jagged gash closed.

 

Squinting up at Nate, Vincent felt as if there was more the vampire wanted to say and under normal circumstances he might prod a bit. As it was, he was tired and having lost as much blood as he did didn’t help. Sighing, he looked directly up passed Nate and to the full moon hanging overhead.

 

“I’ll die eventually, one way or another,” Vincent said simply, not bothering to protest as Nate hoisted him up and started carrying him.

 

“He’d kill me if I turned you,” Nate commented, not bothering with a shrug, but Vincent could hear it in his voice.

 

“If I were one of you I wouldn’t let him,” Vincent murmured as he closed his eyes. “And from the sound of it, he’d _supposedly_ kill you regardless.”

 

Overhead, Nate laughed, jostling Vincent enough to make his eyes snap open.

 

“You don’t want _this_ , Vinny,” Nate said, more serious than Vincent had expected.

 

Squinting again through the dim lighting, Vincent was surprised to see Nate’s face had gone carefully blank. He was used to manic grins and mischievous eyes on Nate, but the pensive look he wore now reminded Vincent _too much_ of Alex. If not for the translucent mop of hair made even paler under the full moon, Vincent could have sworn he was looking up at the other twin.

 

“Maybe not, I can’t see myself with fangs” sighing a little, Vincent tried to relax as Nate got them back to the car, “but I do know what I want.”

 

“Vampirism wouldn’t suit you anyway,” Nate replied as he let Vincent’s feet down to free up one arm to unlock the car and get the door to the backseat open. “You’re gonna wanna lay down, I don’t want you to pop your stitches.”

 

It took a little maneuvering, but soon enough Nate had Vincent secured in the backseat and went around to get into the driver’s seat. It was roughly an hour back to the outer edges of the city and the firehouse. Nate made a mental note to try to talk Rose into getting the place outfitted with a proper medical bay, because he was sure this wouldn’t be the last time he’d have to patch the team up. That and while he didn’t mind a little blood in the kitchen, he didn’t think anyone else was keen on it.

 

“We there yet?” Vincent’s tired voice pipes up from the backseat, sounding even more tired, though Nate was sure it was exhaustion and not the blood loss.

 

“Yeah, we’re home,” Nate replied, pulling around the side of the firehouse and parking the car.

 

“Was wondering when you’d start calling it that,” Vincent said after a moment as Nate got out and opened the back door to pull Vincent out.

 

“ _‘Home’_ you mean?” The vampire felt his lips pull up into a wide grin. “Where ever you are is home to me,” he lifted Vincent up and kicked the door shut before clicking the lock button on the key fob. “...Was that kinda cheesy?”

 

“Yeah, it was,” Vincent breathed the words out, wanting nothing more than to sink into their bed and sleep until the next evening.

 

While being carried inside and fussed over by Gabe and Rose, Vincent thought about how Alex went full Shakespeare when he was in the mood. Nate was different, neither was better than the other and Vincent knew he’d always carry a torch for Alex, but the contrast was notable. Nate spoke plainly - almost blunt at times, Alex was more eloquent and thoughtful when he spoke. While Alex would wax lyrically, poetically even, Nate apparently went full cheese. Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t even really notice that Nate had taken him to their room and was laying him down atop their bed.

 

“Vinny?” Nate asked, close to Vincent’s ear, causing the human to come back to the present moment. “Gotta get your clothes off, then I’m gonna head out and steal some supplies,” he didn’t really wait for a reply before peeling Vincent’s blood stained coat off, followed by the suspenders and the crisp white shirt underneath.

 

Pausing, Nate eyed the tired human. The dark color of the duvet made Vincent’s stormy blue eyes seem brighter and it was hard not to get lost in them. Focusing on the shirt he was removing, it occurred to him that it was a lost cause. It was ripped where the wolf had sliced through and a few buttons popped in Nate’s earlier rush to get his human closed up again. Peeling the bloody damaged garment free, he moved lower to get Vincent’s shoes and pants off. Blood had gotten everywhere earlier and Nate doubted his partner wanted to wake up in clothing caked in blood.

 

Tossing the clothing aside into a pile, Nate paused, wanting to climb into the bed and curl up beside Vincent. He couldn’t voice the panic he’d felt when he saw Vincent go down. Alex’s dagger covered in wolf blood had been clutched in one hand and the other had been pressed over the blossoming red stain on his shirt. At the time, Nate wanted nothing more than to rush to Vincent’s side, but he knew the first aid kit was back in the car. Turning and running had never been his style, but he hadn’t had much choice.

 

Turning away, Nate dragged himself out of their room, passing the door leading to the room Alex and the nephilim shared when they were in town, and heading up the stairs. He needed to raid a hospital, get a decent supply of blood for himself and Vincent along with some IV bags, at least. A part of him knew he could ask Rose for help with getting in, but he wasn’t in a talkative mood and he just wanted to get it over with so he could get back sooner.

 

Without a word to anyone, Nate walked out the front door before making his way to the nearest hospital.

  
  
  



End file.
